


Tattoos (I should ink my skin, with your name)

by CasTheButler



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Argent - Mentioned - Freeform, Babysitter!Stiles, Claudia Stilinski - Mentioned, Daddy!Derek, Isaac Lahey - Mentioned - Freeform, Liam Dunbar - Mentioned, Liam is Stiles' Little Brother, M/M, Mentions of Character Death, Scott McCall - Mentioned - Freeform, Sheriff Stilinski - Mentioned - Freeform, soulmate!AU, tattoo artist!derek, tattooed!stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:40:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2242806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasTheButler/pseuds/CasTheButler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmate AU:</p>
<p>Derek is a tattoo artist and Stiles becomes his client and quickly his friend. I know this is a really sucky summary. I don't want to give too much away though. I wrote this for bilesandthesourwolf because of a post she made on tumblr and because of something I said to her that she seemed to think was cool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tattoos (I should ink my skin, with your name)

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to say a huge huge thank you to HxcSwitch for her help, it is so very appreciated. Hopefully the fic reads a bit better now. and HEY! I learnt something today, so now all the sections of this fic are bolded. but again a huge huge thank you.

**Claudia + Flowers**

Stiles shuffles nervously outside the tattoo parlour. His heart is pounding in his chest. He shouldn't be this nervous. He's been wanting a tattoo since he was eight, ever since it had become abundantly clear he was never receiving his soul mark and the kids at school started teasing him, telling him no one would ever love him. He sucks in his breath and pushes the door open.

He is greeted by a man a few years old than him with dark hair and expressive eyebrows. Stiles is trying not to notice how gorgeous he is.

“Can I help you?” the man asks, a slightly judgmental tone to his voice. He probably thinks that Stiles is younger than he is, it happens a lot.

“Uhhh...yeah. I want to get a tattoo” Stiles starts of shyly, completely unsure of his words but by the time he gets to the end of his sentence he is oozing with confidence. He wants this. He wants it so bad. The guy's eyebrows raise up in surprise.

“Well okay then, you got an ID?” Stiles pulls out his driver's license and tosses it over. After inspecting it for a few minutes the guy hands it back.

“Hey Genim, I'm Derek” Derek says softly and Stiles scoffs at him.

“Hey Derek, I'm Stiles” Stiles corrects and Derek's eyebrows furrow in confusion. Wow those eyebrows really are expressive Stiles notes.

“What kind of tattoo would you like?” Derek queries. Stiles points to his right arm.

“I want flowers...” the eyebrows waggle in amusement at that but Stiles continues anyway, “and the name Claudia.” The eyebrows are less amused at that.

“I advise not getting your girlfriend's name tattooed on your arm,” Derek deadpans. Stiles looks at him slightly vexed.

“It's my mother...was my mother,” Stiles states sadly and Derek realises he's just been a dick.

“Come on, let's go draw you up a design” 

**The Sheriff Badge**

The second tattoo Stiles asks for is a Sheriff's badge. He gets another skeptical look at that.

“You got a hero complex?” Derek asks him jokingly.

“It's for my Dad,” Stiles informs him with a light smile. Derek pauses studying the expression on the younger man's face.

“Is he...” Derek trails off; he can't quite bring himself to say the last word in that sentence.

“No, no...he's fine, he's totally fine...he eats too much junk food and gets really stressed about work, but he's A-Okay!” Stiles blurts out frantically, waving his arms in front of him. Derek laughs. He'd discovered Stiles tendency to talk with his hands in their last session as he watched Derek draw up a mock version of the tattoo that was now neatly plastered to his upper arm.

“I'm glad he's A-Okay, let's get you in the chair.” Derek leads him into the back room and gestures for him to get comfortable in the chair. Stiles wriggles into the chair but remains sitting forward so he can easily watch Derek.

“Do you want an old style western Sheriff's badge or something more modern?” He asks seriously. Stiles face scrunches up in deep thought and Derek's heart flutters in his chest. He wasn't an idiot; he knows Stiles was attractive. He also knows Stiles is eight years younger than him.

“I think an old school one, I mean, dad's a modern day sheriff... obviously... but he really likes westerns... Like, I remember been a little kid and he'd just watch them, so I'd watch them... there was this one... ‘Day of the Outlaw’, I always liked that...” Stiles rambles, rolling his arm in front of him with every few words. Thoughtfully Derek rummages through his piles of papers until he finds what he's looking for. He grabs a pen and changes some of the details then brings it over to Stiles to inspect. As soon as Stiles' eyes land on the artwork they light up like the sun is shining from with in him.

“Derek. That's perfect!” He exclaims.

**The Wolf.**

“I want a wolf” Stiles states from behind Derek and the older man nearly chokes on his on breath. He whips around to stare at him.

“Why?” Derek questions softly. Stiles takes a step closer to him and looks him directly in the eyes, Derek stares back and notices a flicker of pain cross Stiles' face.

“You got a problem with wolves?” Stiles asks, irritated, and Derek can't help but laugh. Stiles isn't impressed, so Derek pulls up his sleeve revealing a howling wolf with the outline of a full moon behind it. Stiles reaches his hand out to trace the tattoo and Derek allows the intimate touch.

“I want it for my brother Liam, he loves wolves...I mean I love wolves too, but he really loves wolves” Derek holds up and to halt what is turning into another one of Stiles' rants.

“Okay, I've got some wolf artwork in the back room” Derek tells him.

“Actually, I brought something, is that okay?” Stiles asks nervously, pulling a folded up piece of paper from his pocket. He unfolds it revealing the face of a wolf, it's half coloured in and has a splatter pattern around the edge, making it seem as if the edge of the wolf blurs into nothing. Yellow eyes are the only piece of colour. Derek gasps, it's beautiful.

“Liam drew it,” Stiles informs him proudly.

“Tell him this is amazing. Come on, there's a chair waiting for you,” Derek and Stiles walk into the back room and Stiles is surprised to see a little girl twirling on the stool Derek usually sits on.

“Stiles, this is Rose, Rose, this is Stiles,” Derek says pointing between Stiles and the little girl.

“Is she...?” Stiles begins to ask, but he doesn't quite know what he wants to ask.

“My daughter, yeah, my ex-wife dropped her off, hope that doesn't bother you.” Derek confesses.

“That's totally fine with me”

**Milkshake**

After a couple of more tattoos: a line of flying birds, a spiral across his ribs and a burning phoenix. Derek asks Stiles if he wants to join him and Rose for milkshakes. Stiles happily accepts. He adores Rose. The three of them head over to a local diner and slide into a booth towards the back. Derek sits on one side and Stiles sits on the other with Rose plastered to his side chatting away.

“Hey uh, Stiles...this may sound really dumb, but why all the tattoos?” Derek inquires. Stiles bites into his lip just as the waitress comes over to take their order. Derek orders vanilla, Stiles orders choc-caramel and Rose goes for strawberry. There is a slight awkwardness between the two men.

“It's just really personal” Stiles states and Derek nods, happy to brush it under the bridge. The waitress returns with their drinks in her hands and places them down on the table. Derek grabs him and takes a sip.

“It's about my soul mark. I don't have one” Stiles blurts out and Derek nearly chokes. Rose giggles at her dad like it's the funniest thing she's ever seen.

“Yeah, I know, I'm a freak,” Stiles says miserably stirring his milkshake absent-mindedly. Derek reaches out and takes hold of Stiles' hand. Rose mimics the action and Stiles looks at the two of them, tears swelling up in his eyes.

“You're not a freak, you're unique and that's fine. You're you and that's great,” Derek tells him calmly.

“The kids at school didn't see it that way, I grew up being told nobody would ever love me... every fucking day,” Stiles bites out bitterly.

“I love you!” Rose pipes in and Stiles can't help but smile.

“See, Rose loves you. Besides, those people that told you you'll never be loved don't matter. What I'm telling you now matters. There's a good reason you don't have your mark. You're so special, Stiles, I don't think you know that.” Derek says.

“Thank you,” Stiles splutters out. The next day Stiles asks for a milkshake on the inside of his forearm and Derek happily obliges.

**The Triskelion**

“You know, I think a Triskelion would suit you,” Derek says to Stiles one day.  
They're sitting around Derek's kitchen table and they've both had a few too much too drink. Stiles looks at him with a goofy grin.

“You just want me to get one because you have one,” Stiles teases. A spread comes across Derek's face like he's just being caught stealing candy. “I wouldn't mind one though,” he continues more seriously. The two of them get up, they don't have to say anything, they know where they’re going. When they reach the tattoo parlour Derek unlocks the door and pushes Stiles inside gentle.

“Where do you want it?” Derek asks, his voice shaking. Stiles point to the left side of his chest.

“Right here.”  
Stiles crashes on Derek's couch that night, He's done that a couple of times now. He's awoken by Rose bouncing on top of him.

“Stilesssssssss! You have a tattoo like daddy!” she shouts happily. Stiles frowns for a second and looks down at himself.

“Yeah, I have a tattoo like daddy,” he replies, pride leaking into his voice.

**The Barbed Wire Fence.**

“Do you feel trapped now?” Derek asks him when Stiles explains why he wants a barbed wire fence to wrap around his wrist.

“Not anymore,” Stiles replies.

**The Rose**

“You should get a tattoo that represents me” Rose tell him in a demanding voice one day.

“I have a tattoo that represents you,” Stiles informs her pointing to the Milkshake and Rose shakes her head.

“No, that represents me and Daddy, it also represents you realising bullies are pooheads. I want one just for me!” Rose explains. Stiles looks over at Derek.

“Your dad might not be okay with that,” Stiles whispers, hoping Derek won't hear him. No such luck, the guy has some kind of super hearing.

“I think it's a great idea” Derek calls from where he's reading emails on his computer. That's how the following day, Rose watches Stiles have a rose tattooed in the middle of his upper back next to the wolf on his shoulder.

**SINE PARI**

“For Scott and Isaac,” Derek says in understanding when Stiles tells him he wants the Army Special Ops Motto tattooed along the edge of his hip. He'd told Derek about two of his two best friends being SpecOps months ago. He hadn't said too much about it, but Derek knew he was proud and almost constantly worried about them.

**The Bow and Arrow**

“I really want to do something for this girl, Allison,” Stiles tells Derek at 2AM.

“She was some one special wasn't she?” Derek inquires.

“She was Scott's soulmate, she died when we were seventeen,” Stiles says.

“I thought Isaac was Scott's Soulmate,” Derek says, confused.

“Yeah, he is, but she was too, one of those rare polygamy things,” Stiles informs him.

“Oh, I've never met anyone with those kind of marks,” Derek acknowledges thoughtfully.

“Well technically you still haven't,” Stiles quips. “I was thinking a bow and arrow. She liked archery.”

**The Soul Mark.**

Stiles is leaning against Derek's kitchen bench eating cereal, he's in his tracksuit pants and he isn't wearing a shirt. He'd been looking after Rose for a couple of days while Derek was away helping his uncle with some stuff that wasn't appropriate for a five year old to be around. Stiles didn't want to know what that stuff was. Derek had gotten home at midnight and that's who he hears gasp behind him. Stiles whips around quickly to see what the problem is and is greeted by Derek's mouth pushing gentle into his and he's never felt anything so perfect. He can feel Derek's heart hammering in his chest and he can't help but grin into the older man's lips.

“What was that for?” he asks happily. Derek bites his lip nervously and lifts up his shirt to reveal a line of marks that look like a crescent moon and stars.

“You might want to go look at your back” Derek's words get caught in his throat.

“I got my soul mark?” Stiles gasps in shock, searching Derek's face for a sign of a lie.

“I must of, I didn't, I...” Derek stammers and Stiles frowns at him.

“What Derek? What?” Stiles demands loudly.

“You match me, but it's...it's not on your skin, it is your skin. Where your tattoos aren't,” Derek says. Stiles is silent for a while and Derek is afraid he's going to dismiss it as impossible.

“You said I was special” Stiles says eventually and pulls Derek into another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah... I hope this was okay. there are probably a lot of mistakes, so I'm really sorry about that.  
> based partially on this http://bilesandthesourwolf.tumblr.com/post/96246093314/sterek-week-sunday-tattoos-and-soulmates (sorry I don't know how to put links you can click on, so y'all will just have to copy and paste


End file.
